Code: Heroes
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Verity Clinton and Patrick Hartnell have stumbled on the group's secret of Lyoko, why does XANA want them dead? And why does Verity have a connection to Carthige? J/A U/Y O/? OC/OC
1. Welcome to Kadic

/Verity Clinton was standing outside of Kadic Academy, fresh off of the plane from the city of Baltimore/

"Wow" said Verity

/Verity turned her head, to see her best friend, Patrick Hartnell, grabbing his luggage/

"I can't believe we're here!" said Verity

"I know, its a lot better than it was back in the States" said Patrick

/Verity and Patrick looked around/

"Where do we go?" asked Verity

"I have an old friend here, we'll probably find him near food, or girls" said Patrick

/Verity nodded, and then her and Patrick started walking towards Kadic/

* * *

/Odd Della Robia was getting a candy bar from the vending machines when he saw a familiar face approach/

"Patrick!?" asked Odd

"Hey Odd!" said Patrick

/Odd and Patrick high fived/

"I haven't seen you since we were in Italy!" said Odd

"Yeah, I went to the U.S. for a while" said Patrick

"Huh, I guess I'll never understand you Americans" said Odd

/Odd looked at Verity/

"Who's the hot chick?" asked Odd

/Verity grabbed Odd's shirt collar, and looked him in the eyes/

"Never, call, me, a, hot chick!" said Verity

"Um, yes ma'am" said Odd with fear

/Verity let go of Odd's shirt collar/

"We got to go and get my schedule, see you later, Odd" said Patrick

"I'll introduce you to a few people at lunch, so you can branch out a little" said Odd

/Patrick and Verity nodded, and then started walking towards the admin building/

* * *

/Two Hours Later/

/The group was sitting at the lunchtable/

"So there's two new people here?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, one of them is an old friend of mine when he was studying in Italy" said Odd

"And they are both Americans?" asked Yumi

"Yeah" said Odd

/Odd saw Patrick an Verity walking in/

"Here they are now" said Odd

/Patrick and Verity sat down next to Odd/

"Hey Odd" said Patrick

"Hey" said Odd

/The group looked at Verity and Patrick/

"These people are, Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama" said Odd

"Hello" said Verity

"My name is Patrick Hartnell, and this is my friend Verity Clinton" said Patrick

"Nice to meet you two" said Aelita

"So this is Kadic? Its pretty nice, but its a little dull" said Verity

"You have no idea how right you are" lied Jeremie

"So who's your roommates?" asked Odd

"I'm rooming with, Jeremie, I think" said Patrick

"And I think I'm rooming with Aelita" said Verity

"Alright then, maybe we should-" said Jeremie

/Jeremie's laptop started to beep/

"What's with the annoying beeping?" asked Verity

/The group looked at each other, then back to Patrick and Verity/

"Its, uh, its homework" said Ulrich

"Homework? Then why did it-" said Patrick

"We'll see you guys later!" said Odd

/The group got out of their seats and ran out of the lunchroom, leaving Verity and Patrick with confusion/

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Verity

/Patrick shrugged/

"Should we go and find out?" asked Verity

"You read my mind" said Patrick

/Patrick and Verity got out of their seats, and started running after the group/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Exposed

/Patrick an Verity watched as the group climbed down into the manhole/

"A sewer grate?" asked Verity

"Yeah, I wonder where it leads?" said Patrick

/Verity shrugged, then her and Patrick ran to the manhole, they opened it and looked inside/

"Twenty bucks says that we're gonna get wet" said Patrick

"Ew" said Verity

/Verity and Patrick climbed down, just in time to see one of the group members turning around a corner/

"What the hell are they going to?" asked Verity

"Lets find out" said Patrick

/Verity and Patrick continued running/

* * *

/The group walked into the elevator/

"Huh" said Jeremie

"What's the matter?" asked Yumi

"Nothing, its just that I thought I saw someone behind us when we were in the sewers" said Jeremie

"Really?" asked Odd

"I- nah, I guess I'm going senile or something" said Jeremie

/The group shrugged as they started to head down into the server room, Verity and Patrick were on the ledge/

"An elevator?" asked Verity

"I don't understand, why would there even be a working elevator in a place like this?" asked Patrick

"I think this used to be a car factory or something like that" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity shrugged as they jumped to the ropes, they slid down and walked to the elevator/

"I wonder what's down there?" asked Verity

"Lets find out" said Patrick

/The two teens walked into the elevator/

* * *

/Jeremie was typing very fast on the keyboard, Yumi, and Ulrich were in the server room/

"Hurry Aelita!" said Jeremie

"Odd only has ten life points?!" asked Ulrich

"Yes!" said Jeremie

/Odd was devirtualized by a Krab/

"NO!" said Jeremie

"Tell Aelita to run!" said Yumi

"How is she supposed to- what the hell?" asked Jeremie

/The group turned to see Verity and Patrick walking out of the elevator/

"What the hell is this?!" asked Patrick

"Patrick?! Verity?! What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Ulrich

"I can ask you the same damn question!" said Verity

/The group looked at each other, then back to the two teens, just as Odd finished climbing up the ladder/

"Patrick?!" asked Odd

"What are you doing here?!" asked Patrick

"Guys? Do I have to remind you that Aelita is about to be killed?!" asked Jeremie

"How do you expect us to fix that? We've all been devirtualized!" said Ulrich

"Not all of us" said Jeremie

/The group looked at Verity and Patrick/

"No way" said Yumi

"They're the only two people we have for this!" said Jeremie

"For what?" asked Verity

/Ulrich and Odd grabbed Patrick an Verity's hands/

"Just be quiet, and follow us" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Odd started leading Verity and Patrick towards the ladder/

* * *

/Aelita was hiding behind a fallen tree trunk, she raised her head to see two Krabs heading towards her/

"Jeremie?!" asked Aelita

"We're sending help! Just run!" said Jeremie

/Aelita gasped as a laser flew past her head, she got up an tried to run, but only after thirty feet, she tripped on a rock/

"NO!" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at a Hornet that was over her, she put a hand over her head and closed her eyes, but then she heard a loud bang, and saw the Hornet get killed/

"What?!" asked Aelita

/Aelita turned to see Verity, aiming a pistol at the Krabs/

"VERITY!?" asked Aelita

"Run!" shouted Verity

/Aelita got up to her feet, and then saw Patrick with a large Bazooka/

"DUCK!" shouted Patrick

/Aelita dropped to the ground, then Patrick shot a rocket at one of the Krabs, causing it to be destroyed/

"Get in the tower, Aelita!" said Jeremie

/Aelita stood up and ran as fast as she could, she didn't stop running until she got inside of the tower/

"I'm in!" said Aelita

/Aelita started floating to the top, after she arrived she walked to the screen and placed her hand on it, she grinned as she saw Code: LYOKO appear/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

"Return what?" asked Patrick

/Jeremie entered the codes, and then the white light engulfed them/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Explaining, and an attack

/Patrick and Verity went wide eyed as they looked around the lunchroom, then they turned their gazes towards the group/

"Explain! Now!" said Patrick

"You stumbled onto something that you really shouldn't have seen" said Yumi

"What is it?" asked Verity

"We're going to have to explain this to you, somewhere more private" said Ulrich

/Verity and Patrick looked at each other, then they looked back towards the group and nodded/

* * *

/The group walked into Jeremie's room, and locked the door behind them/

"What was all of that?" asked Verity

"Its a virtual world, called 'Lyoko'" said Aelita

"'Lyoko? It sounds-" said Patrick

"I know, it sounds Japanese" said Yumi

"How did you find it?" asked Verity

"I went in there about six months ago, looking for robot parts, and I stumbled on the server room" said Jeremie

"You've been doing that for six months?" asked Verity

"Yeah, and we just got Aelita out of it, about three weeks ago" said Odd

"What do you mean 'got out'?" asked Patrick

"I was stuck in there" said Aelita

"Alright, so where do we begin?" asked Verity

/The group looked surprised/

"Wow, that was easy" said Ulrich

"We're easy to convince" said Patrick

"Yeah, we're a team" said Verity

"Alright then, welcome aboard" said Jeremie

/Patrick and Verity nodded/

"So what now?" asked Odd

"We should-" said Aelita

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"What is that?" asked Patrick

"An alarm, it tells us when XANA attacks" said Ulrich

"XANA? Those robot things?" asked Patrick

"He's the thing we're fighting, and those 'robot things', are monsters he makes to fight us" said Yumi

"And he always launches an attack on the real world" said Ulrich

"I wonder what it is this time?" asked Aelita

/The group was startled as they saw Jeremie's door being kicked down/

"DIE!" snarled a specter

/The group backed up against a wall/

"Anyone have a plan?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, the window!" said Patrick

"That's crazy and stupid!" said Jeremie

"You got any better ideas?!" asked Verity

/Patrick looked at the specter/

"You guys run, I'll distract him" said Patrick

"Don't you dare!" said Verity

"I'll be fine, now run!" said Patrick

/Patrick tackled the specter as the group climbed out of the window/

"Gotcha asshole!" said Patrick

"DIE!" snarled the specter

/The specter kicked Patrick off of him, then they both got up and stared at each other/

"Bring it on" said Patrick

* * *

/The group was running, they finally stopped when they got to the manhole/

"That stupid idiot!" said Verity with anger

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner he'll be fine" said Aelita

/Verity nodded, and the group started climbing down into the sewers/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Robert and Amy

/Patrick was running down a hall with the specter still chasing him/

"Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me! BECAUSE I'M PATRICKMAN!" said Patrick

/Patrick laughed as the specter growled with anger/

* * *

/The group ran into the elevator/

"Tell me that he's going to be fine" said Verity

"Um, he's going to be fine" said Odd

"Good" said Verity

"Wow, it seems that you really like him if you're this worried" stated Yumi

"That idiot is my best friend, even if he sometimes has the IQ of a chipmunk" said Verity

"It looks like you, um, want to be friends with benefits" said Odd

/Verity looked at Odd with a frown/

"Are you usually like this?" asked Verity

"He always is" stated Yumi

/Verity shrugged as the group ran into the server room/

* * *

/Patrick ran around a corner, when he bumped into two people/

"OW! Where's the fire?" asked Robert

"You should follow me" said Patrick

"Why?" asked Amy

/Amy and Robert saw the specter come around the corner/

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" asked Amy

"For Christ sakes! Just follow me!" said Patrick

/Patrick grabbed Robert and Amy's hands, and then started running them towards the forest/

* * *

/Verity and Odd were standing back to back, shooting at several monsters/

"Where is everyone else?!" asked Verity

"I don't know! They're probably on the other side of the tower!" said Odd

"Just my fucking luck!" said Verity with anger

/Odd and Verity continued to hold out against the monsters, while the rest of the group was covering behind a fallen rock/

"Where's Verity and Odd?!" asked Yumi

"They are both on the other side of the tower! They're being swarmed!" said Jeremie

"Where in the hell is Patrick?!" asked Aelita

"He just texted me, he said that him and two others are running across the bridge!" said Jeremie

"Others?!" asked Yumi

"I don't know! I'll find out more when he gets here!" said Jeremie

* * *

/Patrick, Robert, and Amy ran to the ledge/

"What is this place?" asked Robert

"Its- Ugh, it'll take a while to explain, so I need you to just follow me" said Patrick

/The three teens slid down the ropes, and ran into the elevator/

"Is this thing safe?" asked Amy

"Would you rather let that thing kill you?" asked Patrick

/Amy and Robert saw Patrick pointing at the specter, who was looking at them from the ledge/

"Fair enough" said Amy

/Patrick pressed the down button, and the elevator started heading down/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Too close of a call

/Jeremie turned his chair as Patrick, Robert, and Amy walked out of the elevator/

"What is this place?!" asked Robert

"Who are these two?" asked Jeremie

/Amy frowned/

"My name is Amy Smith, and this is my older brother Robert. Now who are you and what is this place?!" asked Amy

/Jeremie groaned/

"I'll explain later! Just stay here and don't touch anything" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy nodded as Patrick ran to the ladders/

* * *

/Aelita and Verity were still back to back/

"Jeremie, where the hell is Patrick?!" asked Verity

"He's coming!" said Jeremie

"Well tell him to hurry the hell up! I don't know how long we can last in here!" said Aelita

"He's coming! I don't know what else to tell you!" said Jeremie

/Verity and Aelita groaned as they saw several more monsters heading towards them/

"This is not going to end well!" said Verity

/Verity and Aelita looked at a Krab, then saw it get destroyed in an explosion/

"What the hell?" asked Verity

/Verity and Aelita looked to their left, and saw Patrick holding a Bazooka/

"I AM SO KEEPING THIS!" shouted Patrick with joy

"About time you showed up!" snapped Verity

"I got here as quick as I could!" said Patrick

"Did we forget about the rest of the monsters?!" asked Aelita

/Verity and Patrick looked at Aelita/

"Good" said Patrick

/The three teens looked at several monsters, Verity took out both of her pistols, Patrick reloaded his Bazooka, and Aelita made an energy ball/

* * *

/Robert and Amy were staring at Jeremie/

"So, what is this?" asked Amy

"I can't tell you, its not like you're going to remember it anyway" said Jeremie

"Try me" said Amy

/Jeremie had an unnoticeable annoyed look on his face/

"Its called Lyoko" said Jeremie

"What the hell is a Lyomo?" asked Robert

"He said Lyoko, numbnuts" said Amy

"Alright, what is it?" asked Robert

"Its a virtual world where-" said Jeremie

"Say no more, I'm not really a fan of computer games" said Robert

/Jeremie sighed, then continued looking at the monitor/

* * *

/Verity and Patrick were back to back as Aelita ran into the tower/

"She's in!" said Patrick

"Good" said Jeremie

/Verity and Patrick let themselves get devirtualized by several Hornets/

/Aelita floated up to the second platform, she walked to the monitor and put her hand on it, then grinned as Code: LYOKO was entered/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy had a confused look as a white light engulfed them/

* * *

/The group met in the lunchroom/

"So it was the two new kids?" asked Odd

"Yeah, Robert and Amy Smith" said Jeremie

"How did they find us?" asked Yumi

"I had to lead them to the factory, thanks to the Krabs that were chasing me" said Patrick

"Well in any case we need to be more careful, that was way too close of a call" said Jeremie

/The group nodded in agreement/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. We all have our reasons

/Three Weeks Later/

/Aelita and Verity were sitting on a bench/

"So, are you and Jeremie dating?" asked Verity

/Aelita lost the color in her face as she went wide eyed/

"Uh, what?" asked Aelita

"You and Jeremie, it seems like there's a spark there" stated Verity

"We're not dating, at least- no, never mind" said Aelita

"What do you mean, 'At least'? Do you like him?" asked Verity

/Aelita had a mixture of a shy and annoyed look on her face/

"Well what about you and Patrick?" asked Aelita

"What about us?" asked Verity

"Everyone in the group knows that you two like each other" said Aelita

/Verity blushed/

"We're just friends" said Verity

"For now" said Aelita

/Verity blushed deeper/

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Verity

"Sure" said Aelita

"Is Yumi and Ulrich dating?" asked Verity

/Aelita laughed/

"No, but we've been trying to set them up for a while now" said Aelita

"Really?" asked Verity

"Yeah, this one time we were in Lyoko, and I could have sworn that they nearly kissed" said Aelita

"Huh" said Verity

/The two girls heard the bell ring, then they got up and started walking to their classes/

* * *

/Patrick, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie were sitting in the lunchroom, then two familiar faces stood next to them/

"Hey, can we sit with you?" asked Amy

/The group looked at Robert and Amy/

"Uh, I guess so" said Odd

/The group glared at Odd as Robert and Amy sat in the booth/

"Thanks, we're new here and we wanted to branch out a little" said Robert

"Really? Where are you from?" asked Yumi

"We're both from Seattle, in the US" said Amy

"Seattle? Why are you here?" asked Ulrich

/Amy and Robert looked at each other, then looked back at the group/

"Um, we got to go" said Robert

/Robert and Amy got out of their seats, and ran out of the cafeteria/

"What was that all about?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know" said Patrick

"Does anyone know why they were sent here?" asked Yumi

"No" said Patrick

"Should we ask?" asked Ulrich

/The group looked thoughtful/

"I don't know, it seems a little like prying" said Jeremie

"We should still se if they're alright" stated Yumi

"I guess" said Patrick

/The group nodded in agreement, then got up and walked out of the lunchroom/

* * *

/Several Minutes Later/

/The group saw Amy and Robert sitting on a bench, Amy was sobbing slightly and Robert had a sad look on his face/

"Hey, are you guys alright?" asked Yumi

/Robert looked at the group/

"Y- You asked why we were sent here?" asked Robert

"Yeah" said Patrick

/Robert sighed/

"Our parents died in a car accident, and the only family we had was our uncle Jim" said Robert

"Oh my god" said Jeremie

"I'm so sorry" said Odd

"Me too" said Robert

"Hold on a minute, Jim is your uncle?!" asked Ulrich

/Amy laughed softly/

"Yeah, he is sadly" said Amy

"I didn't know he was an uncle" said Jeremie

"Me neither" said Ulrich

/The group looked back at Amy and Robert/

"Do you guys want to come and eat with us?" asked Yumi

"Really?" asked Amy

"Sure, you're new and it looks like you could use some friends" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy smiled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Always lock your handcuffs!

/The Next Day/

/The group, including Robert and Amy, all were sitting in Jeremie's room/

"-And I said, 'Just act like the Ghost, and go away!' Then the idiot ate the damn apple!" said Patrick

/The group shared a laugh/

"Who's the Ghost?" asked Yumi

"Some military guy, I really don't have a clue though" said Patrick

"I heard of him! He's the person who did a cyberattack in China!" said Verity

"Military guy?" asked Odd

"Yeah, there's an urban legend that him and some other guy are the ones who captured Saddam Hussein" said Patrick

"Is he American?" asked Ulrich

"I have no idea" said Patrick

"I heard that he died" said Robert

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, him and that other guy while in Iraq or somewhere over there" said Robert

"Other guy?" asked Aelita

"I think they called him, 'the Wolf', and it was some rogue US general who did it" said Robert

"Do you know how?" asked Odd

"I think it was a set up or something, a commander named Jimmy- uh, Jimmy something, was shot in the head, and they found the Ghost and the Wolf next to him, both looked like they were executed" said Robert

"How do you know this?" asked Odd

"I read a lot about military history" explained Robert

"Huh, weird" said Yumi

"I heard that they were only like, twelve, or something" said Odd

"Sure, like they would let twelve year olds into the military" said Ulrich sarcastically

"Did anyone ever find out his real name?" asked Odd

"No, the CIA made sure of that" said Patrick

"It sounds like a fake story" said Verity

"You may be right" said Amy

"Who says that the Ghost a guy? Why can't it be a girl?" asked Aelita

/The guys, except for Jeremie, all looked at each other and then started laughing, causing the girls to have an annoyed look/

"So how-" said Jeremie

/Jeremie was interrupted by his laptop beeping/

"What's up with your laptop?" asked Amy

"Uh, homework" lied Jeremie

/Robert and Amy stared at Jeremie/

"What kind of homework is-" said Amy

"Oh for Christ sakes! You all know that they're going to follow us again!" said Yumi

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Amy

"You're probably right Yumi, they will follow us" said Jeremie

* * *

/Ten Minutes Later/

"Here's hoping they stay this time" said Odd

/Robert had a hand handcuffed to a bedpost, and Amy was in the same situation/

"Why are you doing this?!" asked Amy

"It's for your own good" said Verity

"How is this good?!" asked Robert

"You- ugh, I don't even want to explain it again" said Jeremie

"Lets just go and stop XANA" said Aelita

"What the fuck is a Xama?!" asked Amy

/The group ran out of the room, causing Robert and Amy to have angry looks plastered on their faces/

"What in the bloody hell are we going to do now?!" asked Amy

"Calm down! I got a pocket knife in my pocket" said Robert

"That'll take too long" said Amy

"Its either that, or I try and-" said Robert

/Robert noticed that he had _both_ of his hands in his lap, Amy went wide eyed when she realized she had both of hers in her lap/

"Did they seriously forget to lock the handcuffs?" asked Robert

"Apparently" said Amy

/Robert and Amy shrugged, then stood up/

"I wonder where they went?" asked Amy

"Lets find out" said Robert

/Amy nodded, then her and Robert ran out of the room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Number 11

/The group ran into the elevator and pressed the down button/

"I wonder what the attack is this time?" asked Odd

"I don't know" said Verity

/The group walked out of the elevator, then heard a metallic clank/

"What was that?" asked Patrick

/The group looked down, and saw an armed flashbang/

"Oh crap" said Yumi

/The flashbang went off, knocking the group unconscious/

* * *

/Robert and Amy ran into the forest/

"Do you know where they went?" asked Robert

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" asked Amy

"Sheesh, you don't have to get snippy" said Robert

"Then don't ask stupid questions!" said Amy

/The brother and sister saw a manhole cover/

"Do you think they went in there?" asked Amy

"That's where I'd go" said Robert

/Amy nodded, and the two teens started running towards the manhole/

* * *

/Jeremie woke up to see a specter sitting in the chair/

"W- What the hell?" whispered Jeremie to himself

/Jeremie saw Aelita waking up next to him/

"Aelita? Are you okay?" asked Jeremie

"I think I am" said Aelita

/Jeremie tried to get up, but couldn't/

"I- I can't move!" said Jeremie

"Me neither!" said Aelita

/The specter looked at Jeremie and Aelita/

"So, you're awake? About time" said the specter

"What are you doing?!" asked Jeremie

"Something that should have been done a long time ago!" said the specter

/The specter typed in a code and pressed enter, then Jeremie and Aelita noticed the holomap glow red/

"Who are you?!" asked Aelita

/The specter grinned/

"Number 11" said the specter

* * *

/Amy and Robert ran into the elevator and pressed the down button/

"I hope that they're down here!" said Amy

/The two teens noticed the elevator door open, then they went wide eyed/

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" asked Robert

/Robert and Amy saw Number 11 aiming his hand at Aelita and Jeremie, electrical currents flowed from it/

"Get the hell away from our friends!" said Amy

/Number 11 laughed/

"Or what?" asked Number 11

"Or I'll kick your ass!" said Robert

"Robert! Don't-" said Jeremie

/Robert charged at Number 11, 11 laughed and knocked him out of the way/

"You pathetic Human, you always try the impossible" said Number 11

/Robert pulled out a combat knife/

"You're right" said Robert

/Robert threw the knife at Number 11, hitting him in between the eyes/

"I'm gonna cheat" said Robert

/Number 11 growled as he vanished, Amy helped up Robert and then they crouched next to Aelita and Jeremie/

"Where did he go?" asked Amy

"I think he's in Lyoko!" said Aelita

"WHAT?!" asked Jeremie

/Aelita pointed at the holomap, still glowing red/

"He entered a code! I- I don't know what he did!" said Jeremie

"What the hell is this place?!" asked Amy

"We don't have time to answer! I need you to help me get to that chair across the room" said Jeremie

"What's going on?" asked Robert

"XANA" said Jeremie through gritted teeth

"What about everyone else?" asked Amy

"Right now, all we have is you two along with Aelita" said Jeremie

"What are you-" said Amy

"LISTEN! We don't have time to explain! But we need your help!" said Aelita

/Robert and Amy helped Jeremie up, then started getting him towards the chair/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Welcome to Lyoko

(I am SO SORRY that it's taking me forever to update! I've been VERY busy!)

/Robert and Amy sat Jeremie down in the chair/

"I need you two to get Aelita downstairs" said Jeremie

"Alright" said Robert

"What about everyone else?" asked Amy

"They're still unconscious, so all we have is you two and Aelita" said Jeremie

"Hold on, what did he put in that thing?" asked Robert

/Jeremie typed in a few codes, than slowly went wide eyed/

"He's- He's destroying Lyoko!" said Jeremie

"WHAT?!" asked Aelita

"What the hell is a Lyomo?" asked Robert

/Jeremie groaned/

"Just please get Aelita downstairs! I'll explain more when you do!" said Jeremie

/Robert and Amy nodded, then ran to help Aelita up to her feet/

"What about all of your friends? They're still knocked out..." stated Amy

"You're going to have to help us with something" said Aelita

"Could you at least tell us what we have to do?" asked Amy

"Yes, just get me to the room downstairs" said Aelita

/Amy and Robert started leading Aelita to the ladder, they climbed down and looked at the scanners/

"What the hell is this?!" asked Robert

"No time to explain, just get inside" said Aelita

"Um, alright" said Amy

/Amy and Robert walked into separate scanners as Aelita went into the other one. Amy and Robert went wide eyed as the scanners closed/

"What the fuck!?" asked Robert

"Let us out!" said Amy

"Calm down, this is what it's supposed to do" said Jeremie

"What is it supposed to do?!" asked Amy

/Amy and Robert were virtualized a few seconds later/

* * *

/In the Ice Sector/

/Robert and Amy opened their eyes to see Aelita/

"Are you okay?" asked Aelita

/Robert and Amy went wide eyed and started to look at their surroundings/

"What the fuck is this?!" asked Amy

"Lyoko" said Aelita

/Robert and Amy got off the ground and looked at each other. Robert was wearing an outfit that resembled a Union soldier from the American civil war. And Amy was wearing an outfit that resembled Rikku's from Final Fantasy, but with long pants instead of shorts. Both Robert and Amy looked at Aelita with shock/

"What... The..." said Amy

"Look, I know that this must be a lot to take in, so just calm down and listen to me" said Aelita

/Robert and Amy looked at Aelita/

"This place is called Lyoko. I was trapped in here until about four weeks ago. Me, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, Verity, and Patrick are fighting a rogue AI called XANA. He attacks Earth from time to time by using the-" said Aelita

"OKAY! We get it! We'll help" said Robert

/Aelita looked at Robert with interest/

"Oh, um... Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy" said Aelita

"We're easy to convince" said Robert

"Wait a second. What happened to that person that attacked you all?" asked Amy

"He wasn't a person. XANA can make people to help in his attacks, they're called 'specters'" said Aelita

"So... Like ghosts?" asked Amy

"Right" said Aelita

"I don't believe in ghosts" said Robert

"And how did you get out of the handcuffs?" asked Jeremie

"They were unlocked" said Amy

/Jeremie groaned/

"Odd..." said Jeremie under his breath

"Okay, we need to get to the tower before Lyoko is destroyed" said Aelita

"You all need to hurry! It's already 56% destroyed!" said Jeremie

"Which direction are we going?" asked Aelita

"North" said Jeremie

/Amy, Robert, and Aelita, started running north/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
